SUMMARY: The Administrative Core for the Center for Molecular and Epigenetic Research of Cell Types Mediating Addictive Behaviors will be house in the Collaborative Research Center within the Laboratory of Molecular Biology at The Rockefeller University. It will maintain all financial records and interactions within the Center, coordinate budgets between the Research Support Cores and Pilot Research Project Support Cores, and assist with preparation of financial documents for Progress Reports. It will also oversee data quality control, and data presentation to the public through the Center Website. A critical second role of the Administrative Core will be to foster and maintain interactions between the Center, Center Investigators and NIDA Program Staff. Accordingly, it will administer the Center Advisory Committee and it will host quarterly videoconferences with the committee. It will also manage interactions with the administration of The Rockefeller University, and provide feedback to queries that come to the Center from interested external investigators.